love to death
by hatsuhara101
Summary: i suck at summerires i know i spelt that wrong but anyways just read it and i think you'll like it


Chapter 1.He found out

Kyo and Yuki got into one of their fights again, but this time Yuki did something really

Something really weird!

Yuki kissed Kyo.

But he did it to find something out.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Kyo.

"Do you like me?" asked Yuki.

"Hell no, I like Har-," Kyo cut himself off before he finished.

"Har...Who's Har…Haru. Hatsuharu you like him!" asked Yuki in shock.

"Yeah, I like Ha-Hatsuharu," stuttered Kyo.

And while that was going on Haru was walking to shigures and actually didn't get lost this time and got see their fight.

Haru was shocked when he was/is listening to what was/is going on. 'He likes me 'thought Haru.

"You like me?" Haru asked while walking around the corner.

Kyo turned around to find a blushing Haru.

"Ye-yeah," stuttered Kyo also blushing.

Yuki left awhile ago after Kyo and Haru both started to go in to shock or a daze.

Kyo was brought back when the sound of Tohrus screams and a crash of pots and pans falling.

"Miss Honda!" yelled Yuki, "are you alright!"

"…" was his reply.

"We have to take her too the hospital NOW!" yelled Yuki to Kyo and Haru.

"…Kyo we can talk about this later. Right?" asked Haru.

"I think we should. Let's go see if we can get her in the car," answered Kyo.

"Kyo, go call Hatori and tell him to meet us at the hospital, I'll explain what happened there," said Yuki trying to find away to hold Tohru with out transforming.

Kyo dialed the number.

"Hatori, meet Yuki, Haru, and I at the hospital!" Kyo yelled in to the phone.

Kyo slammed the phone down which cut off Hatori and gave him a confused look to why he should go, but he knew that Kyo would have given him an explanation to why if it was to serious.

"Kyo grab her hand and Haru make sure she's not touching the ground," said Yuki in command.

"Okay," they both replied not worrying over the fact that Yuki just gave Kyo a command which he actually obey.

Chapter 2.There's someone I want you to meet

Kyo, Haru, and Yuki made it to the hospital without transforming. Once the got there they saw Hatori waiting in the waiting room with Momiji and Kisa.

"What happened this time?" asked Hatori.

"She was hit with pots and pans," replied Yuki.

Hatori was confused as to why. He wanted Yuki to go on with his explanation.

"Let me explain. Yuki and I got in to a fight…again…Tohru was cooking something as she normally does and then getting out pot and/or pan they came crashing down," explained Kyo, "we think she has a concussion."

Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa stand wide eyed at the boy who told the story in one breath.

Kyo took notice in the. "What?" yelled/asked Kyo.

"Nothing," all four of them said at the same time.

"We or I didn't think you to be the type to tell a story…maybe you should be a novelist like shigure," thought Haru aloud.

"Well sorry. Yuki didn't see the face that Hatori was making for him to go on," explained Kyo, "And don't even think of me becoming a novelist like shigure! All he is is a perverted mutt who writes perverted novels that could kill you if you read them or listened."

Later

"All she has is a mild concussion, so she should be awake in a few days," commented the doctor to the family.

"It's a good thing we get this week off," said Haru, "Kyo would you like to talk now?"

"Sure, but after I would like to introduce you to someone. Okay?" Explained Kyo

"Okay," replied Haru with a smile which made Kyo blush a little.

On their walk into town

"So, how long have you liked me?" asked Haru.

"Umm, about two months now," replied Kyo, "okay my turn. Do you really like me?"

"Yeah, for about three months, I just didn't want to say anything," answered Haru while watching Kyo get flowers. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking what are those for?" asked Haru.

"I don't and there for someone I want you to meet," answered Kyo.

This made Haru curious as to who this was.

Chapter 3 Kikyo

"We're here," said Kyo.

"Who's this?" asked Haru.

"Her name is Kikyo Honda. Tohrus mother, and also my babysitter when I was little, she would take care of me when Master was gone," explained Kyo, "And today is the anniversary of her death."

"Hey Kyo!" yelled Uo.

"Hey Uo, Hey Hana," said Kyo.

"Hello," said Hana in her monotone voice.

"What are you doing here? And where is Tohru? And why is Haru here?" question Uo.

"I'm visiting Kikyo. You can see Tohru later. And Haru is with me," answered Kyo.

"Why are you visiting Kikyo?" asked Uo.

"I'll tell you someday, just not now," answered Kyo.

"Okay, you're acting weird," said Uo.

Back at the hospital

Everyone had left to go home for the night, but Yuki.

"Yuki…don't…leave…me," said Tohru in an unconscious state.

"Miss Honda, I won't ever leave you I promise," said Yuki, "I love you, and I won't let anything hurt you anymore."

Just as he said that she fluttered her eyes open just in time to hear him say that last part.

"I love you, too Yuki," replied Tohru.

As she said that his head shot up hearing her say that, and see her smile.

"What am I dong here?" questioned Tohru.

"You got hit on the head with pots and pans while trying to cook," answered Yuki.

"Oh, how clumsy of me, I can be such a klutz," explained Tohru.

"Yeah, but that is what makes you different, and that's why I love you," said Yuki with a smile.

Yuki lean in forward to kiss Tohru on her forehead.

"I need to go call Hatori to tell him that you're awake. So you need to stay awake, okay," said Yuki.

"Okay," answered Tohru.

Chapter 4 who is he?

"Who is he?" thought Tohru, "I only remember him from my dream I don't remember him from this world."

"And who is this "Hatori" he specks of?" said Tohru getting angry at her self for not knowing answers.

Yuki stop at Tohrus door to listen to what she was saying.

"Man, this bite! All I know is people from my dream, but not their names except for Yuki, who I just met. And who am I? He called me "Miss Honda" but that would be my last name," said Tohru to herself, but Yuki could hear loud and clear.

"She-she doesn't remember any of us!" thought Yuki, "I better help her get her memories back without her knowing."

Yuki walked into Tohrus room.

"Hello, Tohru," said Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki" said Tohru with an angry look on her face.

"Are you all right? I can get you some water if you want?" asked Yuki.

"I'm fine, and no thanks," answered Tohru.

"Wait he said Tohru that must be my first name," thought Tohru.

"Miss Honda I know your hiding something," exclaimed Yuki.

"Oh, I am, am I? Then what am I hiding?" questioned Tohru.

"I know you can't remember anything," answered Yuki while sitting down.

"Oh…Yeah I can't," said Tohru while closing her eyes shut.

"I can help if you want?" asked Yuki with a bright idea.

"Yeah, that would be nice of you," said Tohru.

"When can we start?" asked Yuki.

"Now, if you want to." answered Tohru.

back at shigures

Kyo was sitting on the roof when he heard foot steps climb up the latter…then he saw white hair and relaxed.

"Hey, Haru, What are you doing up?" asked Kyo.

"I could ask you the same thing," exclaimed Haru.

"I'm just thinking. You?" said/asked Kyo.

"Just checking on you," answered Haru.

"I'm not a little kid!" yelled Kyo.

Haru inched his way over to Kyo and lie down beside him, and wrap his arms around him.

"I know, but you are shorter than me," said Haru while kissing Kyo on the nose.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better," said Kyo sarcastically.

Haru inched his face towards Kyos, and Kyo closed the little gap between them.

Chapter 5 Tohru has amnesia

Yuki and Tohru ended up talking all night, but Hatori won't come till the morning.

"So, that's my life? Man, I feel like prep," said Tohru.

"When I told you my feelings when you woke up, why did respond back?" asked Yuki.

"I don't remember that. I must have had been in an unconscious state, but yet still awake," explain Tohru.

"Oh," said Yuki looking down.

"But if you say this "Tohru" and what she is like I'm sure she foes," exclaimed Tohru with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," said Yuki brightening up.

back at the house

(A/N: Shigure went to a writers meet for next year and a half and he left about two weeks ago)

Haru had called Hatori to come pick them up to go to the hospital.

Knock knock.

"Well Hatori is here lets," exclaimed Haru.

"Where are we going?" asked Kyo.

"Back to the hospital, because Tohru woke up," answered Haru.

"Oh ok…Do…You want to-"Kyo got cut off when Haru grabbed his hand and laced his fingers in to Kyos.

"Sure…We better hurry!" said Haru with a smile.

"Yeah," said Kyo returning the smile.

Kyo and Haru open the door to find an angry Hatori, but then changed his expression when he saw Kyo and Haru holding hands.

"Umm…Are you too ready?" asked Hatori.

"Yeah," both of them answered.

The car was silent on the way to the hospital; Until Hatori couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, I guess you finally confessed your. Love to Haru," said Hatori.

"Yes…What how'd you know?" asked Kyo.

"I could see it in your eyes. They were clam when you looked at him," said Hatori, "well we're here."

Chapter 6 Kikyo Honda

"Hey Tohru, Hey Yuki," Kyo said with a smile.

"Hey Yuki, Hello Tohru," said Haru.

"Hello Yuki, Hello Tohru, and how was your night?" asked Hatori.

"Hey, and it was good," answered Tohru.

"Well that's good," said Hatori.

"Wait… did you just say… "Hey"?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that," asked Tohru getting angry.

"No. no… it's … I just thought you would ever say that. It's not something Tohru would do," said Kyo putting his hands up in defense.

"Well I'm sorry! I never thought I'd come back from the dead and be put into my Childs body! I mean…I Kikyo Honda would be put here! Not that I hate it Tohru," said Kikyo in Tohrus body with Tohrus voice.

"It's okay I just don't know how to get back into my own body. So I put my mother there," said Tohru glowing into the corner of the wall.

Tohru was now a ghost who only people under a curse would see, but cannot touch.

"Ki-Kikyo Honda?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah, what do yo-," Kikyo was cut off when Kyo hugged her and transformed into a cat.

"Kikyo it's me. Kyo," said Kyo smiling.

"Ky-Kyo Sohma?" said Kikyo shocked.

"Yeah," said Kyo clamming down.

"Aww man, how are you?" asked Kikyo.

"Good," said Kyo bein' picked up by Haru.

"Haru why did-," said Kyo bein' cut off when Haru started scratching his ears and heading towards the bathroom.

"She can't have all the fun, and plus your going to be changing back," said Haru with a smile, "Please excuse us."

Haru shut the door behind him.

…

Poof!

"We need his clothes," said Haru through the door.

Hatori grabbed his clothes and threw them into the bathroom.

"Thanks!" yelled Kyo.

…

The two boys walked out of the bathroom and walked over to a wall, and Haru wrapped his hands around Kyos' waist and held him close.

"Umm, I'll ask later, but mom how do you know Kyo?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, I babysat him when he was little," said Kikyo, "but when Kyo got to old for a babysitter I would just hangout with him.

"But then one day she hugged me, and Akito found out," said Kyo.

"That wasn't the best thing," said Kikyo, "he told me to leave and never say anything of this to anyone, but Kyo being Kyo ran away. I had to take him back, and that was tow years and one day ago, right Kyo?" asked Kikyo.

Chapter 7 the truth part one

"Yeah, that's right. Would you like to tell it or me?" asked Kyo.

"You," said Kikyo.

"Wait…but that would mean…no! It can't be!" yelled Tohru.

"Tohru, after I tell the story you can hate me all you want, but if you don't listen you well miss understand everything," said Kyo with caring smile.

flash back to how it all happened

"You despicable women, the cat is never to be happy! Ever!" yelled Akito.

"How dare you hurt Kyo, everyone and anyone can be happy at least once in their life. Even you!" yelled Kikyo.

Akito slapped Kikyo.

"No, Kikyo!" screamed Kyo who was sitting next to Kikyo.

"Kyo, don't touch her!" yelled Akito.

"…No one. I mean "No one" ever slaps me!" yelled Kikyo before running towards Akito and pinning him down, "Kyo go wait at the gate!"

"Ye-Yes," said Kyo before running away.

Kikyo stopped punching Akito after he got K.O.ed five minutes ago.

Kikyo started for the front gate for Kyo, but he was not there. Then she started down the street for him. She know him well enough that he would run.

"Kyo, I found you!" said Kikyo out of breath.

"Kikyo you have to leave us like Akito said," said Kyo with soulless eyes.

"What!" Kikyo slapped him, "I well not! I'm here for you. I love you like a son, and I know as a parent that I can't do that to a child!"

Kyo thought for a minute at what he was just told.

"Okay," said Kyo with a smile.

"Good, we have to go back," said Kikyo.

"Okay," said Kyo getting help standing up by Kikyo.

Kikyo and Kyo started back to the Sohma estate, but they had to cross a few streets.

A car came running down and passed red lights, Kyo sense the car coming and pushed Kikyo to the side walk.

It started to rain.

Chapter 8 the truth part two

Kyo pushed Kikyo to the side walk so that the car would miss her and hit him in stead, but the car started to slide and serve over to Kikyo.

"Kikyo run!" yelled Kyo.

"Huh!" asked Kikyo.

"Run!" yelled Kyo again.

"Wh-Ahhhhh-!" screamed Kikyo, but was cut off by being hit by the car that ended her life.

By this time it was down pouring.

Kyo ran over to Kikyo.

"Ky-Kyo t-take c-ca-care of Tohru for m-me okay?" said Kikyo before death took her completely.

"Okay," said Kyo, and he started to cry.

Kyo wanted to know who ran her over, and in doing so he looked at the driver and knew right away that it was one of Akito drivers'.

Kyo got scared and ran to Tohrus high school, and told what had happened. He needed to speak to Tohru right away, but he couldn't face her because he blamed everything on himself.

He went to her funeral and walked up to Tohru and said, "I was with her when it happened. I know how you feel because I was close to her myself. Just stay away from the Sohma family and you won't get hurt. And that's coming from your new care taker. Stay with someone in your family then you won't get hurt," and with that he left her in the dust about everything. Tohru had so many questions, but she couldn't say anything.

end of flashback

"And after that everything lead up to this," said Kyo.

"So that was you?" asked Tohru.

"Yes, and you didn't listen to me ether," said Kyo with Haru arms still around him.

"I'm sorry, it's…I just couldn't leave you guys, you're all like family to me, and I won't leave," said Tohru determined.

"Aww, I raised two bright young kids," said Kikyo proudly.

"Mom, Why would you make Kyo my care taker, not that I wouldn't mind, it's just…I'm wondering why?" asked Tohru.

"It's because he was just like me and I knew that you could change him to a nice young man as you have done," said Kikyo.

"You have Tohru," said Kyo with a smile.

Chapter 9 Uo and Hana

"I think we have a problem. How are we supposed to tell Uo and Hana?" asked Tohru.

"We'll have to them the whole truth, everything," said Hatori.

"Everything?" asked Kyo with a surprised look.

"Duh, Everything orange top!" said Kikyo.

"What about Akito?" asked Momiji waking in through the door, "And id it really you Kikyo?"

"Yup, hey Momiji and Kisa!" said Kikyo.

"Aunt Kikyo," said Kisa.

"Hey," said Kikyo softly while smiling.

"Okay, how do you all know my mother?" asked a confused Tohru.

"She would hang out with us. Everyone knows her!" said Momiji happily.

"Wow!" said Tohru.

"Kyo or Yuki, one of you have to tell Tohrus' friends," said Hatori.

"I'll do it…no I think we all should go and do it," said Kyo.

"And who is all?" asked Hatori getting irritated.

"Me, Haru, Yuki, Momiji, and Kisa if she wants too," said Kyo.

"Sure, I'll do it," said Kisa.

"I'll go call them to meet us at the house," said Yuki.

"Come on Kisa and Momiji," said Haru, "Kyo, I think you should wait and walk with Yuki, you two need to talk."

"Yeah, but I rather do it Uo and Hana around so everyone knows," said Kyo.

"Okay," said Haru, "Tohru, you should come with us, and I guess Kikyo should too."

"Yeah!" said Kikyo.

At shigures house with Kikyo, Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa

"Damn, where are they?" asked Kyo.

"Kyo, you should calm down they should be here any minute," said Haru.

"No, I don't have to!" yelled Kyo.

"You will or I'll have to do something," said Haru.

"And what might that "something" be?" said Kyo getting angry.

"This," responded Haru.

Haru walked over to Kyo. Everyone was very curious as to how to Kyo down.

Haru laid a little kiss on Kyos' cheek.

Kyo blushed madly and sat down against a wall in Harus' lap with Harus' hands around his waist.

Chapter 10 the transformation

"Uo, I more presents than normal," said Hana in a monotone voice.

"Oh okay," Uo not caring.

"No it can't be that one!" said Hana raising her voice a little.

"Whose?" questioned Uo with a confused look on her face.

"Oh its nothing," said Hana her voice returning back to normal.

In the back yard

"This," said Haru.

Haru walked over to Kyo. Everyone was very curious as to how to Kyo down.

Haru laid a little kiss on Kyos' cheek.

Kyo blushed madly and sat down against a wall in Harus' lap with Harus' hands around his waist.

"Aww isn't that cute, orange top has a boyfriend," said Kikyo and Uo at the same time.

"Huh?" questioned Uo.

"Oh hey Uo," yelled Kikyo.

(A/N Yes she is still in Tohrus body and has her voice)

"Hello Kikyo," said Hana in her monotone voice.

"What! K-Kik-Kikyo?" yelled/asked Uo.

"What are you going to do about it," said Kikyo proudly.

"We need to tell more exactly show you something," said Yuki coming from the house.

"And what might that something be?" asked Uo.

"What all of use have been hiding from you," said Momiji running towards Hana.

Poof

"Holy mother-fucking god!" yelled Uo.

"So I finally understand the difference in your waves," said Hana holding Momiji in rabbit form, "So that would make Yuki the rat, Kyo the cat, Haru the ox, and Kisa the Tiger."

All of them didn't believe that had figured that out so quickly.

"Why do I Tohrus?" asked Uo.

Chapter 11 two Tohrus

"You can see?" asked Tohru confused.

"Maybe its people cursed and who know about the curse," said Yuki.

"Yeah that makes sense," said Tohru.

"Okay," said Uo, "but then why are there two Tohrus in first place?"

"I'm the Tohru you know as a friend and that is Kikyo as you already know. I had to put her in my body because I couldn't go back into my own," explained Tohru.

"Oh okay," said Uo.

Poof

"Huh…Ekkkk put your clothes on!" yelled Uo.

"Here Momiji," said Hana with a smile.

"Thanks," said Momiji blushing and grabbing the clothes.

"Your welcome," said Hana turning around.

…

"Okay I'm dressed," said Momiji.

"Well that's good," said Shigure.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Aren't suppose to be in Kyoto with your editor," said Kyo.

"I know, but I just had to come back home to make sure everything was okay with my flower," said Shigure walking over to Kikyo in stead of Tohru.

"You won't land a hand on her you perverted mutt!" said Kikyo while hitting shigure.

"Uhhh…y-yes ma'am," said Shigure while his eye was twitching.

"Good dog," said Kikyo, "now go back to Kyoto and finish whatever business you have there and quit torturing your editor, because I will give her some tips. If you know what I mean!" said Kikyo raising her voice a little.

Shigure was horrified and ran back to the bus station.

"Good job Kikyo. Akito Has summoned you all," said Hatori professionally.

"Whose Akito?" asked Uo.

"He's the family," said Kisa, "And I don't really, I don't thing anyone really likes him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Chapter 12 meeting Akito…again

Everyone was quiet on the walk to Akito place.

In the room of Akito

"Welcome to my home," said Akito, "I have seemed to find out that Miss Hanaijima and Miss Uotani have found out about the curse."

"Yes, they have Akito," said Kyo. He was summoned himself to come as well.

"I did not tell you could speak you monster!" yelled Akito throwing a jar at Kyo.

This made Kyo bleed from all the cuts that he got from the jar sattering.

This made Kikyo and Uo mad.

"I thought I told you weren't allowed to touch him!" yelled Kikyo now regaining her voice back.

"Aww, Miss Tohru Honda you should know not to interfere with other peoples problems," said Akito coldly also throwing a piece of a jar at her which gave her a cut on the side of her face.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not Tohru, but you should know me very well though, even though it has been two years and one day since you killed me," said Kikyo lusting her self towards him, "let me help you refresh memory!"

"No, not you," Akito was on the ground after bein' punch by Kikyo.

"Yes, it's I, Kikyo Honda. Now leave your dirty hands off of everyone!" yelled Kikyo now bein' held back by Uo and Hana, "And guess what I'll be watching you! And you better keep your hands off of my daughter to!"

"Koreno, get in here!" yelled Akito.

"Yes-," Koreno cut himself off when he saw Uo.

"K-Ko-Koreno?" stuttered Uo.

"What are you doing here?" asked Koreno.

"I'm her cause of some cur- Wait what are you doing here?" asked Uo.

"I live here, I'm Koreno Sohma," said Koreno.

Uo loosened the grip on Kikyo and walked over to him, and stepped in front of him.

"Huh? What are you doing?" asked Koreno confused about her actions.

"You won't touch him, not now. Not ever!" yelled Uo.

Everyone was surprised at her actions.

"And what are you going to do about it you bitch?" said/asked Akito.

This angered Kikyo and Koreno, but Kikyo lunged toward Akito. As she ran she pulled out a knife.

Chapter 13 finally his death comes

This angered Kikyo and Koreno, but Kikyo lunged toward Akito. As she ran she pulled out a knife.

And she stabbed Akito.

"How could you betray me? Yuki help me!" said Akito.

Yuki stood up and walked over to Akito smiled an evil smile, and gave him a dark glare.

"This is for everyone including Tohru and Kyo for all the pain you put them through along with Kikyo," yelled Yuki taking out the knife.

"Oh, thank you Yuki you really cared about me…Ahh! Stop," screamed/yelled Akito.

Yuki stabbed Akito in the heart.

"Tohru there's only one thing left and you're the one who can do it," said Yuki.

"But how can I? I can't touch anything let alone hold anything," exclaimed Tohru.

"That's why we have Kikyo. She can help. You can take over your body but not sustain it. Right?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah," answered Tohru, "What do I do?"

"Well now's the best time for that. All you have to do it cut his neck, and it releases the zodiac from and the curse it gets lifted," said Yuki.

"Uhhh, Okay I'll try," said Tohru.

Tohru floated over to her body and pushed Kikyo out and put herself in. She then ran over to Akito and took the knife and slit his throat with a little hesitant.

Blood was everywhere, and all over Tohru and Yuki.

Tohru fell unconscious, and floated out.

"Mom, hurry and get in there for me," said Tohru.

"Yeah, I'm going," said Kikyo.

Kikyo walked over to Tohrus laying body and lay down in the same position.

"So how are you going to get your body back Sissy?" asked Kisa.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it is going to be soon," said Tohru with a reassuring smile.

Chapter 14 he comes back

Everyone went to Hatori to get bandages.

"Okay, you guys didn't get bad injures except for Kyo make sure that you reapply new bandages everyday, okay?" said Hatori.

"Okay," answered Kyo.

"I guess us all should stay together for the night just incase something happens," said Tohru.

"Yeah that's a good Idea," said Yuki nodding in agreement.

later that night at Shigures' house

Everyone went their own ways. Kyo and Haru went to Kyos' room. Tohru, Hana, Uo, Kikyo, Kisa, and Momiji were in Tohrus' room and Yuki was on the roof thinking.

"I wish Miss Honda was in her own body so I could hug her," thought Yuki as a shooting star went across the sky.

Yuki was about to go back into the house when he heard screams coming from Tohrus' room. Kyo and Haru came running in and Yuki was looking in the window. They all saw Tohru and Kikyo floating.

"I know I was not the wisest person and I thought I should change you back," said Akito with putting his life force into changing them back.

But instead he made a body for Kikyo which made Tohrus' body reject Kikyo and now except Tohrus' sprit.

"Farewell to all," and with that Akito was gone for good.

Kikyos' and Tohrus' body lay lifeless on the floor.

Tohrus' sprit went to her body, and Kikyo did the same.

"I guess I get a second chance at life," said Kikyo, "get your asses out of here you perverts!"

"Yes ma'am, Kyo and I have better things to do," said Haru rapping his arms around Kyos' waist and started nibbling on Kyos' ear.

"…bye…," was Kyos' response.

Kyo and Haru basically ran towards Kyos' room which was at the other end of the hall.

"Ummm, Tohru can I borrow some clothes?" asked Kikyo.

"Sure, it is great to have you back!" said Tohru happily walking to the closet.

Chapter 15 Hugs and Kisses

Yuki waited a few more minutes until he know that Kikyo was dressed to go in and check on the girls.

"Ummm is everything okay?" asked Yuki through the door.

"Yeah, you can open the door," said Kikyo.

"Oh okay, Ummm…can I borrow Miss Honda for a minute?" asked Yuki after opening the door.

"Sure just bring her back, okay," said Kikyo.

"Yes ma'am," answered Yuki.

Yuki and Tohru walked to the side of the house with the ladder, and climbed up it and sat on the roof.

"Miss Honda… Ummm, do you like Kyo?" asked Yuki, "or do you like me?"

"Ummm, I like Kyo as a brother, but I like you…a lot," said Tohru.

"Then would you like to go out with me?" asked Yuki nervously.

"Yes, but under one condition, okay," said Tohru.

"Yeah, okay, Miss Honda," answered Tohru.

"You have to call me Tohru instead of Miss Honda," said Tohru.

"Sure, Mi-Tohru," said Yuki catching himself.

They starred at each other for a minute; then they started to get close the gap between them. Tohru finished it by having Yuki hug her which made her move closer to him.

The kiss cam very passionate when they laid down.Yuki nibbled on the bottom of her lip for entrance to her mouth. It was granted. Yuki searched her mouth from to bottom. They separated for breathe.

"I think we should go back before they start to worry," said Tohru.

"Yeah, that would be good, Tohru," said Yuki smiling.

Right after they stood, Yuki pulled Tohru into a hug right away and kissed her forehead.

"I have longed to do this for a long time," said Yuki smiling and letting her go down the latter.

Chapter 16 Thud!

The girls stopped talking trying t see if they could hear what Tohru and Yuki were talking about.

Thud!

"Ummm…should we stop them?" asked a nervous Kisa.

"Maybe…Yeah," said Uo.

Thud!

"Maybe not cause I don't want to go past Kyo and Haru and on what their doing," said Uo.

"Haru, Haru, Haru! Ahh don't stop!" yelled Kyo.

"…" was every ones response to the noise.

Kikyo got irritated at their actions expectedly since there was Kisa in the house.

Kikyo got up and walked towards Kyos' room.

"Shut up you fucking bustards! There is an 11-," Kikyo got cut off.

"12 years olds," yelled Uo.

"12 year old girl in the house! So do this some other time," yelled Kikyo at the top of her lungs.

Kikyo was now angry as ever, and she started to beat the crap out of them.

Yuki and Tohru came walking up the stairs.

"Mrs. Honda could you please stop hurting Kyo and Haru," said Yuki holding Kikyo back.

"Fine, but if they do anything while I'm around their dead," answered Kikyo.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kikyo walked back to Tohrus' room, and right when that happened Yukis' stomach growled really load which made him blush.

"Umm… would anyone like a snack? I can make one down stairs. Com if you want," yelled Tohru, but soft enough to where it didn't hurt Kikyo or Yuki ears.

"Coming," yelled from the two rooms.

Everyone went down in orderly fashion. Five steps before the last step Tohru slipped and fell, but Yuki caught in the nick of time, but also fell himself. He rolled just in time for him to be on bottom and when he landed his head bounced up and got hooked on Tohrus' lips.

Tohru and Yuki forgot about everyone and just started making out right there.

"Cough, cough," said Kikyo making sure that they were noticed.

Yuki and Tohru suddenly broke apart and stumbled to get up, while blushing madly.

Chapter 17 why do you want to

"Sorry about that," said Tohru rubbing the back of her head, "I guess we got carried away."

"Yeah… just a little. Would you care to explain," said Kikyo.

"Uhhh, sure, but first I'll have to ask you something," explained Yuki.

"Okay," answered Kikyo.

Everyone (Momiji, Kisa, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, Uo, Hana, and Kikyo) went to the dinning area to wait while Tohru made some snacks.

Tohru walked in.

"Tohru, could you please sit down this will only take a minute, okay," said Yuki.

"Okay," said Tohru.

"Mrs. Honda, could I date your daughter, Tohru?" asked Yuki.

"…I don't know, what do you want to," said Kikyo.

"I want to so I can protect her and make sure she is safe, because I love her," said Yuki.

"Uo, Hana, what do you think?" asked Kikyo.

"I think we should, but no one should tell the fan club girls," said Uo.

"Okay, it is settled you can date Tohru Honda," said Kikyo.

"Yay!" yelled Tohru.

Tohru jumped across the table and at Yuki, and kissed him. Then she sat down next to him and put her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Honda," said Yuki with a smile.

"Okay then, tell me what's going on with you two," said Kikyo pointing to Kyo and Haru.

"What! I though it was obvious. Where dating," said Kyo sitting nest to Haru with Harus' hand on his ass.

"Oh okay, that makes a lot of since now," said Uo, "Hana what is going between you and Momiji? He keeps blushing and wont stop looking at you."

"He likes me," said Hana in her monotone voice while giving a little blush herself.

Momiji nodded blushing even more.

"And do you feel the same?" asked Uo.

"…Yes," said Hana blushing even more.

"Aww… This is so cute everyone finding love," said Kikyo.

Chapter 18 "Naughty" truth or dare part one

"Okay then who do you like…Kikyo?" asked Uo.

"Hatori," said Kikyo proudly, "And I've liked him before I died."

"Okay, I to make a phone call," said Yuki walking towards the phone.

"…Hi, Hatori…Could you and Koreno come over to Shigures house?" asked Yuki.

"…Okay… see you soon," said Yuki.

Yuki walked back into the room and saw mouths gapping from what he just did.

"What? We should have some fun tonight," said Yuki, "And speaking of fun. Kikyo would you let us have some sake, If it is okay with you?"

"It's fine with me, as long as I get some," said Kikyo.

"I would think so," said Haru smirking.

"All right let me get the sake," said Yuki walking out of the room.

While Yuki got the sake Hatori and Koreno walked in.

"Hey, you got here quick," said Yuki smiling.

"He drove," said Hatori pointing to Koreno, "What are you doing with the sake?"

"We're going to have a party, and since you're here we can start," said Kikyo blushing, which made Hatori blush.

"Oh, I might want to tell you, she likes you," whispered Yuki to Hatori, while pointing at Kikyo.

"…Well, I like you too, Kikyo," said Hatori blushing more.

"Thanks," said Kikyo while hugging Hatori.

"Come on, we decided what we're going to play," said Momiji, "It's called "naughty" truth or dare!"

"Okay, what are the rules?" asked Koreno.

"It's easy! You pair off and you have to tell the truth or do the dare, and if don't something worse well happen the next turn," said Hana.

"I guess it is a good this Kisa fell asleep," said Tohru.

"Yeah, Okay everyone get with your partner," said Momiji happily.

The partners are, Kikyo and Hatori, Yuki and Tohru, Momiji and Hana, Kyo and Haru, Uo and Koreno.

"This how we'll decide who goes first. Who ever finish last in downing their sake has to go first," said Yuki.

"Ready…Go!" yelled Kikyo.

Chapter 19 "naughty" truth or dare part two.

It burned every ones throat, but no one stopped. Kikyo and Hatori finished first. Then Uo and Koreno, Momiji and Hana, Kyo and Haru, and Yuki and Tohru were last.

"Good job," said Kikyo smiling, "Since we finished first, we get to decide what to truth or dare you. What do you pick?"

"What do you want Tohru?" asked Yuki turning to Tohru.

"Let's do a…dare!" said Tohru with a determined face.

"Can I make this dare?" questioned Kikyo.

Hatori nodded since he didn't have any ideas himself.

"I dare you to make-out, right now," said Kikyo.

O-Okay," said Tohru unsure of her self.

Yuki lifted Tohru into his lap. He turned her face towards his and pulled her in.

He bit on the bottom of her lip for entrance to mouth. She granted his wish. He explored her mouth going from to bottom. This made Yuki go into heat. Which for said every other zodiac animal to go into heat. Yuki had to stop to get some air, which both of them pant.

"You taste sweet Tohru," said Yuki smirking which made Tohru to blush.

"I bet she does, now dare someone," said Kyo getting irritated from the heat.

"Okay, truth or dare…Kyo?" asked a sly Yuki.

"Truth," answered Kyo.

"Are you in hest?" asked Tohru.

"Oh god yes! Okay my turn!" yelled Kyo, "I dare everyone to have sex with their partner tonight," said Kyo running up the stairs to his room, "oh and its Yuki and Tohru in Yukis' room. Uo and Koreno in Tohrus' room. Kikyo and Hatori in Shigures' room and Hana and Momiji in the guest room. I have had this planned out since the beginning of the game.

Chapter 20 it's hard

"It's a dare so you have to do it," yelled Kyo from up stairs.

"Hatori are you okay?" asked Kikyo.

"No, every zodiac animal is in heat because of Yuki and Tohru. And I can't take it," said Hatori.

Hatori helped up Kikyo and headed towards shigures room.

"Tohru I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do," said Yuki.

"Okay…but I actually want to do this," said Tohru blush from embarrassment.

"Are you sure, Tohru?" asked Uo.

"Yes," said Tohru standing up and pulling Yuki with her.

"Okay," said Yuki pulling her to his room.


End file.
